Behind Closed Curtains
by Astral-Zones
Summary: Yes I ship Max and Ben
1. Jealousy - Ben

**Before any of you hate on me,**

**Yes,I ship them. No,I do not support Pedophilia. I like their contrasting personalities and wondered how they would be like as a couple.**

**Throughout the entire series,I will stick to my interpretation of Benjamin (Which is just him but he doesn't like Regina and depends less on Trilo when speaking. He is still a shy and cowardly man)**

* * *

**Prompt - Jealousy**

**Note - They are dating in this prompt. But they're keeping it hidden.**

Benjamin Woodman stood still at the backstage arean of the circus,he pulled the puppet out of his now sweaty hand and let out a sigh,another successful tour,he thought and heard Max's gleeful and oh so confident voice ringing despite him being far from backstage. He opened the curtain a bit,letting one of his eyes peek through the hole,he saw Max talking with one of his plenty fans. Benjamin couldn't understand why his insides started twisting when he saw Max laughing with one of the fans,his frown deepened,clutching onto the curtain like he was a curtain dancer hanging from it.

"Hiya Ben! Watcha doing?"

He jumped and turned quickly,looking down at Regina,holding her signature baton while smiling innocently at him. Ben's face flushed "U-u-um...N-n-n-n-nothing." he managed to blurt out,Regina tilted her head "You sure? I saw you look out the curtain just a while ago!" Ben nodded quickly and held the bottom of his suit jacket "Y-y-y-yep! I-I have t-to go." he ran away before Regina could respond.

* * *

He jumped and turned quickly,looking down at Regina,holding her signature baton while smiling innocently at him. Ben's face flushed "U-u-um...N-n-n-n-nothing." he managed to blurt out,Regina tilted her head "You sure? I saw you look out the curtain just a while ago!" Ben nodded quickly and held the bottom of his suit jacket "Y-y-y-yep! I-I have t-to go." he ran away before Regina could respond.

* * *

Ben reached his room,he leaned his back towards the door and stopped to breathe as he looked around the space. His room was small for a tall man like him but it was okay. Once his heart stopped racing,he straightened up and pulled out Trilo,his puppet,from his pocket and carefully put him in a glass case where he knew he would be safe.

He then started taking off his bow that was constricting his throat through the entire show,taking a deep breath once it was taken off. Ben was about to take off his suit jacket until he heard a knock from his door,he jumped "Y-y-y-yes?" he stuttered pathetically,quickly buttoning up his suit jacket and walking towards the door at the same time.

"May I come in?" he heard Max say,opening the door slightly to peek in. Ben cleared his throat "O-o-o-of c-course," he opened it fully to let Max in. Max gracefully strutted in,his heels clicking on the floor boards "Do you ever decorate around here? it's such a bore to look!" he sat down at the leather chair in the corner,Ben blushed and fiddled with his fingers "W-w-well,is h-h-hard to buy n-new s-s-stuff when you're a-a-always busy w-w-w-w-with w-w-work." he said as he sat down on the bed across from the chair,hands on lap.

Max laughed, "Work? Don't you just talk to yourself the entire time? Not to be rude but all you do on stage is make your "puppet" beat you up while you stand still doing nothing!" Ben's face flushed more "I-i-i-i-if you're he-here to ma-ake fun of m-me then yo-you can ju-ju-j-just g-go" Max crossed his legs and took out a pack of playing cards,shuffling them "Can't you take a joke? Besides,if I were to make fun of you,I would've done it somewhere public." he continued, "No,Im here to talk about a while ago" "A whi-while a-ago?" Ben bit his lip and looked around once more,avoiding the magician's eyes as he spoke "Yes,well Regina told me that you were staring at me while I was talking to one of my fans" Ben's heart dropped "How do y-you know i-it w-w-was y-you?" "She told me you were looking out the curtain,so she looked and saw me. I guess she assumed so" Max put the cards back in his pocket and laid his chin on his palm "So why _were_ you staring at me?".

Ben cleared his throat,feeling his face burn up in embarrassment "I-I-I..." he scratched the back of his neck "Are you jealous?" he heard Max ask,his face burned up even more "W-well! I uh-" Ben didn't know what to say at this point,he was too flustered to utter a single word so he instead played with his hands on his lap trying to make a word that sounded remotely coherent "I-it's n-n-not that I'm j-j-ealous b-bu-but-" Ben covered his face,shaking in embarrassment.

Max stood up and walked towards Ben,who was now a shaking mess. He grabbed both of Ben's hands and pried them from his face,he looked worse to say the least. His cheeks were red from embarrassment and his eyes looked like he was about to cry any second,Max pouted "Don't look like that,darling. You look horrid" "S-sorry I-I-" "Shhh" he pressed a finger on Ben's lips,causing him to shut up. Max sat beside him,gaze unmoving, "Are you jealous?" he asked again,his normally prideful tone replaced with a more calm one,one he used when speaking to Ben only. Ben swallowed the lump stuck in his throat and nodded quietly,pulling his hands away from Max and clasping them together at his lap.

"But why? I mean,you should've known by now that someone as gorgeous as me would be adored by millions! It wouldn't be shocking that I have many fans wanting to meet me after the show-" "I-i-i-it's no-not th-th-t-t-that" Max perked up,he was confused. If he's not jealous of the fame then what? Ben noticed his look and began to play with his hands again, "I-I dd-don't ca-ca-are ab-about f-f-fame a-a-anymore." he looked at his white dress shoes, "I-It's j-j-just th-a-at se-seeing y-y-you wi-with a-a-another p-p-person mak-makes me feel m-mad" He finished,twisting his head to look at Max,who was staring wide eyed at the ventriloquist. Ben blushed and looked away, "It-it's st-stupid I know-" "No,no. it's not." Max scooted in closer,causing the older man to lean backwards "It's normal for you to feel jealous. I do admit I was being a bit flirty towards one of my fans but that doesn't mean anything,I swear" Ben remained unmoving.

Max put his hand above Ben's and held on to it tightly, "Hey," He used his free hand to make Ben face him,resting his free hand on his chin "I love you,and only you. Don't forget that." Max leaned in and kissed him. Ben flinched but recovered and kissed him back softly,they pulled apart to breathe, Max smiled up at him,amused at how red his entire face became. He stood up and started to walk away "W-w-wait!" He turned to see Ben,who was still red but seemed to be calming down "U-um, I-i love y-you t-t-too". Max smiled, turned around,an walked away from Ben's room,looking satisfied.

* * *

**Yeah that's right.****Some parts were probably ooc but I was trying to stick to my Headcanons of them.****I'll add some as I go but these are some of my headcanons****-Max thinks of Regina as a little sister. He does not have romantic feelings for her.**

**Yeah that's right.**

**Some parts were probably ooc but I was trying to stick to my Headcanons of them.**

**I'll add some as I go but these are some of my headcanons**

**-Max thinks of Regina as a little sister. He does not have romantic feelings for her.**

**-Max shows his more caring amd cheesy side to Ben when they're alone.**

**-Ben is more talkative to Max when they're alone.**

**-Ben has a lot of repressed anger that he lets out when he's alone (if he doesn't wanna use Trilo). It usually ends with his room looling like a complete mess and him buying a new mirror.**


	2. A d-d-date?

Benjamin set his puppet down on it's glass casing with a satisfied sigh, another successful performance, he thought. He sat in front of his vanity and heaved another sigh, looking at himself. His hair was a ruffled mess instead of slicked down and his suit was a tiny bit wrinkled from moving around too much during the show but it didn't matter, so long as he was entertaining the masses.

He smiled slightly, remembering his time on the stage, hearing all the people laugh at his performance with Trilo, it made his heart swell with joy. As he was reminiscing whilst combing his hair, he heard a knock on his door that made him sharply turn his head. Confused, he opened the door.

"...Max?" He asked, looking down at the pink haired man, tilting his head. Said man had one hand on his hip while the other was on his pocket, the magician coughed, clearing his throat.

"Yes, um," The magician said awkwardly, looking down. Ben straightened up, standing at his full height, "C-Can I hel-help you?" he asked again, this time face out of the door.

Max nodded, avoiding his eyes, "Nothing,nothing. I just simply wanted to...apologize. About before. For hitting you with a bottle, I'm sorry." he spoke quickly, using his hands for emphasis.

Ben's eyes widened and relaxed immediately, "O-oh. It's f-f-fine. I fo-forgave y-you a l-long time-time ag-ago" he managed to stutter back, looking away. He put his hands back on the door, "If th-that's al-all you're go-go-gonna s-s-say, th-then yo-you can g--go no-now" he said, pushing the door closed.

Max put a foot forward, preventing the door from closing, "Wait," he spurted out, Ben opened the door once more with a tired sigh, "Wh-What is-is it?" he asked again. Max crossed his arms, looking down, "If you'd like, I could take you out. For ice cream. As an apology date." he spat out, not meeting Ben's gaze once more.

Ben stared at him blankly, processing his words. His face heated up at the word 'date', "A-a-a d-d-d-date!?" he felt his face turn red and his hands sweat. He's never felt this flustered since high school.

Max nodded, crossing his arms, "Yes, you absolute buffoon. But don't take it the wrong way, it won't be romantic in any sense of the way" he huffed, his confidence coming back to him.

Ben opened and closed his mouth a few times, thinking of something to say. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he forced himself to calm down, "Sure. Wh-When?"

"Tomorrow, 10 AM sharp. I've checked our schedule and we won't rehearse till fridat so it's fine. I expect you to be ready by then." Max replied nonchalantly, hands now idly playing with his cards. Ben nodded, "Is-Is that all, th-then?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow, and wear something presentable!" And with that, Max sauntered off, his heels clicking on the cemented floor.

Ben finally closed the door, locking it to be extra safe. He turned, leaned into the surface of the door and slid down, covering his face and trying to control his breathing. He couldn't believe it, in his 31 years of living on this planet, he would never expect that he'd be out on a date with anyone. Much less with someone who knocked him out just a few weeks ago.

\--


End file.
